In the darkness
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: ONESHOT Cuando el amor es lo único capaz de mantener la cordura... Una historia de amor k da una alternativa a alguna explicación R&R Please


Abrió lentamente los ojos, pero no podía ver nada, todo estaba oscuro. Tan sólo podía oler una suave fragancia a flores silvestres. Ese olor que parecía una vela encendida en medio de la oscuridad más profunda.

Año tras año cumpliendo su cita. Arriesgando sus vidas para encontrarse una sola noche, una noche que le daba el suficiente calor hasta su siguiente encuentro.

Era capaz de recordar en un instante toda su historia, y al mismo tiempo durante días, en realidad años, ir reconstruyendo todas y cada una de las pequeñas piezas de ese rompecabezas mágico, un milagro que jamás sería capaz de explicar.

¿Cómo empezó todo aquello?

Se le hacía extraño al recordarlo. Tanto tiempo teniéndola a su lado, pero sin darse cuenta realmente del tesoro que tenía. Desde el primer día ella le había amado, silenciosamente, sin jamás demostrar esa chispa en su corazón que poco a poco se fue extendiendo hasta convertirse en grandes llamas.

No fue hasta un año después de acabar sus estudios en Hogwarts, ella tenía un año menos.

Jamás olvidaría la segunda primera vez que la vio, porqué realmente le pareció completamente distinta. Ya no era aquella chica divertida y simpática que identificaba como a una hermana pequeña; ahora era una mujer. Desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron vieron en el otro un profundo deseo. Se acercaron el uno al otro, temiendo que todo fuera tan solo una ilusión. Rozaron con las manos la cara del otro, sin cruzarse una palabra. Se dieron un suave beso, un beso sin prisas en que pasaron minutos exploraron sus bocas. A partir de ese momento, todo fue como un maravilloso sueño, como una hermosa película romántica.

Tenía pensado decírselo la noche de Halloween, pero no pudo evitar pedírselo un día antes. Ella había aceptado feliz convertirse en su esposa, y se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Ya habían pasado un par de años desde que se reencontraron, y habían sido de una felicidad increíble. Podía verse claramente diez años más tarde con un par de críos revoltosos y a los que querría con todo él alma. Pero todo cambió la noche siguiente. James y Lily Potter murieron a manos de Voldemort, pero por suerte el pequeño Harry había logrado sobrevivir haciendo desaparecer al más temido mago oscuro de todos los tiempos.

Y tras llorar amargamente por sus amigos y confiar, no con mucho convencimiento, a su ahijado a Hagrid, salió a la búsqueda de la rata de Pettigrew. Cuando por fin se encontraron él se cortó un dedo e hizo volar media calle muggle por los aires, para luego confundirse con las demás ratas del alcantarillado de Londres. En ese mismo instante vio claramente como sus sueños y esperanzas de futuro quedaban hechos añicos, al igual que la perspectiva de que Julie, su Julie, fuera la señora Black.

No tardaron mucho en llegar los aurores, que le encontraron riendo, como solía hacer cuando en realidad quería llorar. Pero antes de que se lo llevaran a Azkaban, apareció el motivo de que hubiera llegado a ser tan feliz. Les bastó con una mirada para decírselo todo. Sírius tuvo la certeza de que no le creía culpable, y ella vio el dolor en sus ojos; dolor por su futuro y porqué sus amigos no tendrían uno. Los primeros días en Azkaban fueron horribles, hasta que una noche, sin saber como, un pequeño pergamino apareció a su lado.

"_Vendré sin falta cuando haga tres años del momento en el que nos conocimos. Hasta entonces, espérame."_

Y tal como prometió, se presentó a finales de julio de modo misterioso. Y así año tras año, llegaba tras ponerse el sol y se iba momentos antes de que amaneciera.

Y ahora la tenía entre sus brazos, su sola presencia era capaz de ahuyentar de su cabeza los efectos de los dementores. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poderse ir con ella, sin saber, que esa vez sería posible. Que unas horas más tarde, un enorme perro saldría de allí a lomos de un aún más grande y majestuoso fénix…

* * *

**Olaaaa! k tal os ha parecido? bueno, he escrito esto, porque el otro día, se me ocurrió la idea y no pude esperar para plasmarla en palabras. Mi idea era: y si lo que mantuvo a Sirius cuerdo en Azkaban no fue el hecho de saberse inocente? Y si hubo algo más? Y bueno, este es el resultado.**

**Espero que no esté muy mal ToT Espero sus opiniones, tanto para felicitar como para decirme que es horroroso.**

**Muchos besos a todos**

**Laia**


End file.
